


With Skin So Soft

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony has never felt comfortable receiving compliments when people honestly meant them. Steve is determined to change that.





	With Skin So Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand number two. One more to go today. I'll see if I can even squeeze in a fourth but I'm not sure.  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 18: Body Worship

“You have beautiful eyes,” Steve murmured and Tony blinked.

“Uh... thanks?”

Steve looked up at him from where his mouth was pressed against Tony's chest and the calculating glint in his eyes made Tony squirm uncomfortably.

“Your lips are beautiful too,” Steve said calmly. “I want to kiss you all the time.”

“Okay?” Tony cleared his throat, averting his eyes for a second before he pointedly stared Steve down. “What are you doing?”

Steve didn't answer, already back to trailing kisses over Tony's chest, moving steadily further down. Tony mentally shrugged and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against his pillow as he enjoyed the sensatio–

“Your skin is so soft.” Tony's eyes snapped open. “Especially here.” He shuddered when Steve ran a finger over the dip next to his hipbone. “You taste good, too.”

Tony frowned, pushing up on his elbows to give Steve a stern look. “Okay seriously. Stop it.”

“What?” Steve asked innocently but his eyes still looked far too inquisitive for Tony's liking. Tony scoffed.

“You don't need to butter me up. I'm already in bed with you, aren't I?”

Steve stilled, an almost pained look crossing his face. “You think I'm pandering to you?”

Tony raised an eyebrow and Steve sighed heavily, sitting up to put both his hands on Tony's thighs.

“Did I ever tell you that I love your legs?” Steve asked and Tony rolled his eyes. “I'm serious! When you're in that flight suit – Your legs just look really good.”

Tony just kept staring flatly and Steve puffed up as if Tony had issued a direct challenge.

“The first time I saw you bend over I almost dropped my shield.”

Tony snorted a laugh, trying to remain unfazed but the mental image was just too funny. “You what?”

“It's that stupid flight suit, I'm telling you,” Steve grumbled but he looked inordinately pleased by Tony's reaction. “It's not even fair. You ass looks criminal in black.”

“Says Captain Assmerica,” Tony snarked and Steve gently slapped his thigh in reprimand.

“We both know your ass is better.”

“Agree to disagree,” Tony sing-songed, going so far as to bat his eyelashes at Steve which earned him a spectacular eye roll.

“Fine.” Steve slid his hands down Tony's sides, his fingers trailing teasingly over Tony's ribs, and Tony couldn't quite suppress a small twitch at that. Steve's eyes lit up.

“Don't you dare,” Tony said sternly and Steve chuckled, firming his touch.

“Sorry. I love that you're ticklish.”

Tony grumbled something unflattering under his breath but his frown melted at the soft touch of Steve's lips on his hipbone. “Oh, yeah...”

“You like that?” Steve asked and Tony pulled his ear in reprimand.

“Stop fishing for compliments.”

“Such a romantic!” Steve sighed, pretending to swoon, and Tony laughed, kicking at Steve's back with his ankle.

“Come on, Cap. I wanna get off some time this century.”

“Be good and you will,” Steve said, just a hint of a husk in his voice, and Tony shivered. “Just hold still.”

Tony did, grabbing at the sheets by his head as Steve started tracing the crease of his hipbone with his lips. He found that sensitive spot right at the bottom, sucking the skin there into his mouth, and Tony's hips rose of their own accord, only held down by Steve's strong hands on his stomach.

“You're so hot like this,” Steve mumbled quietly enough that Tony almost didn't hear him before he licked his way over to Tony's –

Tony frowned. “What the hell, Steve?”

“Hm?” Steve asked, looking up mischievously from where he was kissing down Tony's thigh. “You want something?”

“You know damn well what I want,” Tony said, grabbing Steve's hair to pull him up – but Steve only moved out of his reach. “Dude, what the fuck?”

“Can't I just enjoy my boyfriend's body for a bit?” Steve asked and Tony was honestly stumped by that. Before he could formulate a response Steve had moved down all the way to Tony's feet, kissing his ankles with incredible tenderness. Tony felt a knot pull tight in his chest.

“Stop that,” he said uneasily and Steve looked up at him with that same calculating look from before.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

The endearment didn't help at all and Tony weirdly felt the urge to cover himself. He hadn't felt like this since – well, ever, probably. He'd never been shy about sex but something about this was –

“Just –“ He still couldn't find the words to really convey what he was feeling but when Steve pressed another kiss to the arch of his foot his legs closed on their own command. “Don't –“

Steve let him go and Tony pulled his legs even tighter together, blushing when he realized how ridiculous it was. He was Tony Stark, dammit, not a blushing virgin!

“What's wrong, Tony?” Steve asked softly and Tony felt angry all of a sudden, stripped bare in a way that made him intensely uncomfortable.

“Could you stop looking at me?” he snapped and Steve's eyes softened even more, almost sad as they found his. Tony bristled like a cornered cat, pushing himself up to his elbows. “Fuck this, I'm gonna –“

“Tony.” Steve caught his arm before Tony could get off the bed, his eyes almost painfully sincere. “Can you tell me what's wrong? Please?”

Tony wanted to lash out and retreat to lick his wounds but he knew from experience that it wouldn't really help. He took a deep breath, sitting up so he could look at Steve on eye level. It immediately made him feel less vulnerable.

“I don't like it when you look at me like that,” he said, pushing the words out even though it hurt to admit his insecurities. Even after being with Steve for months it hadn't really gotten easier.

“Like what?” Steve asked quietly and Tony threw his arms up in exasperation.

“Like _that!_ Like you're scanning me or something. It's weird.”

“Scanning you?” Steve asked, a small frown on his forehead and Tony sighed.

“Looking through me. Whatever. I don't like it.”

Steve was silent for a long moment before his eyes suddenly filled with resolve.

“Tony, I love you.”

It was so simple, something Steve had said a dozen times before, but Tony still felt his breath catch in his lungs.

“I know that.”

“I don't think you do,” Steve insisted and Tony was about to reiterate when Steve suddenly grabbed Tony's face in his hands. It was an innocent touch but it still felt too intimate, too much for how raw Tony already felt. He tried to pull away but Steve held tight, giving him a serious look. “I don't think you realize what I mean when I say it.”

“It's pretty clear, isn't it?” Tony snapped in annoyance, not looking directly at Steve but Steve just turned his head until Tony had no choice but to meet his eyes.

“Tony, I love you. All of you.”

Tony's heart flipped in his chest. “You can't possibly like every part of me,” he protested weakly and Steve smiled.

“I never said that. There are things you do that I don't like all that much. But I still love them because they make you you.”

Tony was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open rather unattractively but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Steve. How the fuck was he even real?

“When I look at you,_ like that,_ I just see all the parts that make me love you,” Steve said quietly, stroking his fingers over the edges of Tony's jaw. “I love you, Tony.”

“Yeah, okay, I get it,” Tony said gruffly, batting at Steve's hands. “Can we just –“

“I love your beard,” Steve said with a soft smile. “You're the first person I ever kissed with a beard, did you know that? It tingles my skin when you kiss me.”

Tony's breathing hitched in his throat but Steve wasn't done. “I love your shoulders,” he said next, running his fingers down to grip them firmly, fingers digging into Tony's shoulder blades deeply enough to make him groan. “You're so strong and it shows in your back. And your thighs, god, I love your thighs. I used to fantasize about you squeezing my head between them as I went down on you.”

Tony could feel his cock which had wilted from all their emotional talk slowly take interest again, hardening between them. Steve hummed approvingly when he noticed it, sneaking a hand down to take him in a firm grip.

“I know you hate your scars but I think they're so beautiful, Tony. You don't even know how many times I was drawing the arc reactor and imagining what it would look like in your naked chest.” Steve grinned a little sheepishly. “I might've escaped to the bathroom a couple times because of that.”

“You horndog,” Tony gasped, the joke falling a little flat because he felt open and helpless in a way that was scary as hell but also made him feel –

“And your hands, fuck.” Steve pulled one of them to his mouth, kissing the callouses on the pads of Tony's fingers. They twitched involuntarily but Steve wasn't deterred, nuzzling Tony's palm as he finally started stroking Tony's cock that was fully hard in his grip now. “I love watching you create things. You're like an artist, just – kind of untouchable, like you're miles away when you get like that, and I love that I can pull you back down to earth sometimes, down here to me.”

Tony didn't even know what to say to that and embarrassingly enough he could feel pressure behind his eyes and a lump in his throat. Christ, he was supposed to he horny not sentimental.

“Steve,” was all he managed and Steve looked up at him, like _that,_ his eyes dark and focused and – god, the way he made Tony feel –

“I love your cock,” Steve said and it felt like a shock to his system, the same thrill he always got when Steve said something utterly un-America like. “Love how it feels in my hand. Sometimes I want to just strap you to the bed and not let you get up for the rest of the day.”

“I wouldn't object to that,” Tony rasped, his throat suddenly dry, and Steve smiled even as he made Tony gasp with a quick twist of his hand.

“Good to know,” Steve said evenly and Tony shuddered at that. He could picture it so clearly, lying on Steve's bed as Steve teased him for _hours,_ hands tied to the headboard so he couldn't touch. Maybe Steve would give him a show, just make Tony watch him, helplessly, as he got himself off over and over and Tony couldn't do anything –

“Hmm, that was a pretty noise right there,” Steve purred and Tony realized belatedly that he'd just moaned like a whore at the mental image. “What were you thinking about?”

“You,” Tony gasped and Steve let go of him just long enough to spit into his hand before he went back to stroking him. Tony groaned at the wet slide of Steve's palm over the head of his cock, grabbing Steve's shoulder for balance. “Watching you. When you – fuck, you're so pretty when you come, Steve.”

Steve hummed nonchalantly but Tony could clearly see the flush on his neck. “You too, Tony. You make the best noises when you come, did you know that? Sometimes you say my name –“ Steve cut himself off, the light pink on his neck turning into a full-blown blush, and Tony smirked.

“Oh, Steve –“ he moaned, relishing the way he could see Steve's eyes darken at that. Tony thrust up into Steve's fist, his gasp mostly not exaggerated when he said it again. “Steve, fuck –“

“You're such a little shit,” Steve all but growled into his ear, leaning down to bite at Tony's neck in revenge. Tony arched into the touch, his cock twitching in Steve's hand when Steve licked right under his jaw.

“Oh fuck, Steve –“

“You're lucky I love that about you, too,” Steve mumbled and Tony couldn't help but laugh breathlessly.

“Hah! I knew it! You fucking love my jokes.”

“You can't prove that,” Steve said haughtily but he was grinning too, suddenly turning his hand to jerk Tony's cock with his thumb facing down, and Tony choked on his laugh.

“Oh fuck, Steve, I'm gonna come.”

“Good,” was all Steve said and Tony could only hold on as Steve stripped his cock mercilessly, not letting up even when Tony whimpered, his hands clawing at Steve's shoulders so hard it had to hurt at least a little.

“Steve, Steve, please –“

Steve shushed him, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and that was all it took. Tony came with a loud groan, fucking into Steve's fist to ride it out as he pressed his forehead into Steve's shoulder. Steve kept stroking him until Tony started twitching with oversensitivity and Steve redirected his hands to Tony's back, rubbing circles into his skin.

Tony came down slowly, face tucked into Steve's neck and his cooling sweat raising goosebumps on his skin. Through it all Steve kept stroking his back in a way that was almost enough to lull Tony to sleep.

“That was so good,” Tony eventually sighed, pressing soft kisses to Steve's collarbone. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Steve said and Tony twitched for a second before he consciously relaxed in Steve's arms, leaning fully against his chest.

“Love you too,” he mumbled and he could practically feel Steve's contentedness as Steve started humming a song under his breath. Tony grinned, reaching down to grab Steve's bulge through his underwear, abruptly cutting Steve off.

“So,” he said teasingly, leaning back to give Steve a cheeky grin. “Wanna hear about all the reasons I love _your_ cock?”

Steve's eyes twinkled with amusement but his smile was fond as he let Tony push him onto his back.

“Do tell.”


End file.
